The invention relates to a process and a materials kit for producing tooth replacement parts.
Various processes for producing firmly seated tooth replacements for artificial replacement or restoration of lost or greatly damaged teeth and for cosmetic-esthetic corrections are known. An aspect common to all of these is that they have to be produced in complicated processes by specially trained persons, which generally takes a number of days and the finished tooth replacement can only then be installed in the oral system of the patient.
Furthermore, the majority of these processes require a model of the upper and lower jaws which have to be installed precisely in a mechanical motion simulator (articulator) to reproduce important contact relationships between the tooth replacement and the remaining dentition. The model is also required to be able to achieve precise realization of the transition between the prepared tooth and a crown, bridge, inlay or veneer.
To create these models, the dentist prepares the teeth to be treated and then produces a mold of both jaws (negative) which is then converted into a working model (positive) by other persons (dental technicians) by filling with plaster or plastic. Modeling materials composed of specific silicone compounds are also known, e.g. as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,580. Processes in which the plaster or plastic model is replaced by digital models which are created by measurement of the oral situation by means of laser or scanner light are also known.